Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways in various medical procedures including open and percutaneous methods using a variety of devices. For instance, some biopsy devices may be fully operable by a user using a single hand, and with a single insertion, to capture one or more biopsy samples from a patient. In addition, some biopsy devices may be tethered to a vacuum module and/or control module, such as for communication of fluids (e.g., pressurized air, saline, atmospheric air, vacuum, etc.), for communication of power, and/or for communication of commands and the like. Other biopsy devices may be fully or at least partially operable without being tethered or otherwise connected with another device. Biopsy devices may be used under stereotactic guidance, ultrasound guidance, MRI guidance, Positron Emission Mammography (“PEM” guidance), Breast-Specific Gamma Imaging (“BSGI”) guidance or otherwise.
The state of the art technology for conducting a breast biopsy is to use a vacuum-assisted breast biopsy device. A current textbook in this area is “Vacuum-Assisted Breast Biopsy with Mammotome®”, available Nov. 11, 2012, copyright 2013 by Devicor Medical Germany Gumby, published in Germany by Springer Medicine Verilog, Authors: Markus Hahn, Anne Tardyon and Jan Cassel man, ISBN 978-3-642-34270-7, http://www.amazon.com/Vacuum-Assisted-Breast-Biopsy-Mammotome-Diagnostic/dp/3642342701?ie=UTF8&keywords=vacuum%20assisted%20breast%20biopsy%20with%20Mammotome&qid=1460663723&ref_=sr_1_1&sr=8-1.
Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways in various medical procedures using a variety of devices. Biopsy devices may be used under stereotactic guidance, ultrasound guidance, MRI guidance, PEM guidance, BSGI guidance, or otherwise. For instance, some biopsy devices may be fully operable by a user using a single hand, and with a single insertion, to capture one or more biopsy samples from a patient. In addition, some biopsy devices may be tethered to a vacuum module and/or control module, such as for communication of fluids (e.g., pressurized air, saline, atmospheric air, vacuum, etc.), for communication of power, and/or for communication of commands and the like. Other biopsy devices may be fully or at least partially operable without being tethered or otherwise connected with another device.
Known biopsy devices and biopsy system components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,164, entitled “Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jul. 27, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,316, entitled “Vacuum Control System and Method for Automated Biopsy Device,” issued Jan. 25, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, entitled “Control Apparatus for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,187, entitled “Fluid Collection Apparatus for a Surgical Device,” issued Dec. 19, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,065, entitled “Method for Using a Surgical Biopsy System with Remote Control for Selecting an Operational Mode,” issued Aug. 13, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,849, entitled “MRI Compatible Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Sep. 11, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,768, entitled “Surgical Biopsy System with Remote Control for Selecting an Operational Mode,” issued Jun. 22, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,171, entitled “Remote Thumbwheel for a Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Oct. 8, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,466, entitled “Manually Rotatable Piercer,” issued Jan. 19, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,632, entitled “Biopsy Device Tissue Port Adjustment,” issued Nov. 23, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,706, entitled “Clutch and Vaulving System for Tetherless Biopsy Device,” issued Dec. 1, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,464, entitled “Surgical Biopsy System with Remote Control for Selecting an Operational Mode,” issued Mar. 29, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,786, entitled “Vacuum Timing Algorithm for Biopsy Device,” issued May 10, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,687, entitled “Tissue Biopsy Device with Rotatable Linked Thumbwheel and Tissue Sample Holder,” issued Dec. 21, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,755, entitled “Biopsy Sample Storage,” issued Feb. 1, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,206,316, entitled “Tether less Biopsy Device with Reusable Portion,” issued on Jun. 26, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,226, entitled “Biopsy Device with Rotatable Tissue Sample Holder,” issued on Aug. 14, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,916, entitled “Revolving Tissue Sample Holder for Biopsy Device,” issued Aug. 28, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,454,531, entitled “Icon-Based User Interface on Biopsy System Control Module,” published May 21, 2009, issued on Jun. 4, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,532,747, entitled “Biopsy Marker Delivery Device,” issued Sep. 10, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,623, entitled “Biopsy Device with Discrete Tissue Chambers,” issued on Apr. 22, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,764,680, entitled “Handheld Biopsy Device with Needle Firing,” issued on Jun. 11, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,801,742, entitled “Needle Assembly and Blade Assembly for Biopsy Device,” issued Aug. 12, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,858,465, entitled “Biopsy Device with Motorized Needle Firing,” issued Oct. 14, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,938,285, entitled “Access Chamber and Markers for Biopsy Device,” issued Jan. 20, 2015; U.S. Pat. No. 9,095,326, entitled “Biopsy System with Vacuum Control Module,” issued Aug. 4, 2015 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,095,326, entitled “Biopsy System with Vacuum Control Module,” issued Aug. 4, 2015. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patents is incorporated by reference herein.
Additional known biopsy devices and biopsy system components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0074345, entitled “Biopsy Apparatus and Method,” published Apr. 6, 2006 and now abandoned; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2008/0214955, entitled “Presentation of Biopsy Sample by Biopsy Device,” published Sep. 4, 2008; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0131821, entitled “Graphical User Interface for Biopsy System Control Module,” published May 21, 2009, now abandoned; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0152610, entitled “Hand Actuated Tether less Biopsy Device with Pistol Grip,” published Jun. 17, 2010, now abandoned; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0160819, entitled “Biopsy Device with Central Thumbwheel,” published Jun. 24, 2010, now abandoned; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0053724, entitled “Biopsy Device Tissue Sample Holder with Bulk Chamber and Pathology Chamber,” published Feb. 28, 2013, will issue on May 3, 2016 as U.S. Pat. No. 9,326,755; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0144188, entitled “Biopsy Device with Slide-In Probe,” published Jun. 6, 2013; and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0324882, entitled “Control for Biopsy Device,” published Dec. 5, 2013. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patent Application Publications, U.S. Non-Provisional Patent Applications, and U.S. Provisional Patent Applications is incorporated by reference herein.
A known localization mechanism used for guiding a core biopsy instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,210, entitled “Biopsy Cannula Adjustable Depth Stop,” issued Mar. 24, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. The localization mechanism includes a grid plate configured to removable receive a guide cube capable of supporting and orienting an MRI-compatible biopsy instrument. For instance, a combination of an obturator and targeting cannula/sleeve may be introduced through a breast to a biopsy site via the guide cube, with proper positioning confirmed using MRI imaging. The obturator may then be removed and the needle of a biopsy device may then be inserted through the targeting cannula/sleeve to reach the targeted lesion.
In U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0283069, entitled “MRI Biopsy Device Localization Fixture” published Dec. 22, 2005, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, a localization mechanism, or fixture, is described that is used in conjunction with a breast coil for breast compression and for guiding a core biopsy instrument during prone biopsy procedures in both open and closed Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) machines. The localization fixture includes a three-dimensional Cartesian position able guide for supporting and orienting an MRI-compatible biopsy instrument, and, in particular, a cannula/sleeve to a biopsy site of suspicious tissues or lesions. Another merely illustrative localization mechanism used for guiding a core biopsy instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,210, entitled “Biopsy Cannula Adjustable Depth Stop,” issued Mar. 24, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. The localization mechanism includes a grid plate configured to removably receive a guide cube capable of supporting and orienting an MRI-compatible biopsy instrument. For instance, a combination of an obturator and targeting cannula/sleeve may be introduced through a breast to a biopsy site via the guide cube, with proper positioning confirmed using MRI imaging. The obturator may then be removed and the needle of a biopsy device may then be inserted through the targeting cannula/sleeve to reach the targeted lesion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,831,290, issued Oct. 20, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, a localization mechanism, or fixture, is described that is used in conjunction with a breast coil for breast compression and for guiding a core biopsy instrument during prone biopsy procedures in both open and closed Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) machines. The localization fixture includes a three-dimensional Cartesian positionable guide for supporting and orienting an MRI-compatible biopsy instrument, and, in particular, a cannula/sleeve to a biopsy site of suspicious tissues or lesions.
A Z-stop may enhance accurate insertion, and prevent over-insertion or inadvertent retraction of a biopsy device targeting cannula/sleeve and obturator. In particular, a Z-stop may engage the localization fixture or cube at a distance from the patient set to restrict the depth of insertion of a biopsy device needle into a patient. Known Z-stop devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,210, entitled “Biopsy Cannula Adjustable Depth Stop,” issued Mar. 24, 2009, the disclosure of which has been previously incorporated by reference herein.
The known current techniques of marking after a MRI Breast Biopsy is to insert the marker into the patient through the obturator, sleeve or biopsy device. None of the current, known techniques provide the ability to lock the orientation of the sleeve and marker adaptor together.
While several systems and methods have been made and used for obtaining a biopsy sample, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.